<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee, No Whip by Kai_iishimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091265">Black Coffee, No Whip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_iishimo/pseuds/Kai_iishimo'>Kai_iishimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drunk Roy Mustang, Drunkenness, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Swears, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literally Not A Slow Burn, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_iishimo/pseuds/Kai_iishimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roy Mustang," The name rolled off his tongue. Edward looked around the shop and his eyes locked on a black-haired man. The man stalked over to the boy with gold eyes. Ed's lip twitched to a smirk.</p><p>"Roy Mustang, huh," he huffed. "Like the car or the horse?" </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Edward Elric &amp; Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee, No Whip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is an edit and repost of an old writing. Trust me, you don't want to see what it was before.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Edit-Sorry about the Parental Roy tag. That was an accident. :/ It has been fixed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Plip Plip Sploosh Plip</em>
</p><p>The sounds of rain echoed through the small coffee shop Edward and his brother owned. He looked out into the many windows of it, seeing the bustling of people and cars. His eyes directed attention to a drenched woman walking into the building. She ordered her drink and waited. Alphonse hastily made the woman's order and sent it off towards her. She left.</p><p>Winry could be seen wiping down the counters and tables in Ed's peripheral vision. It was just the three of them; Winry, Al, and Ed working in the small corner building. The shop had a warm and homey feeling to it, with plants strung around the place and a fireplace burning on the left wall. There were little decorations shaped like cats everywhere, per Al's request. The building had an upstairs where the brothers lived together. It was nice, waking up and only having to walk down the stairs for work.</p><p>An automail hand tapped the counter out of boredom. Today had been a slow day, which isn't unusual, but it still doesn't make Ed any less bored. Still, it's understandable in this weather. It's freezing! With the raining and the cold wind, the blonde wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing.</p><p>"Hey, Ed?" Alphonse spoke from Ed's right. With a flick of his hair, he looked at his younger brother.</p><p>Ed raised a blonde brow to him, "Yes?" Alphonse walked towards him, pleading puppy eyes shining in the orange light. Edward shifted on his feet, "What is it, Al?" </p><p>"Can you close up today? I have class early tomorrow morning." Al had been going to college to get his medical degree while working at the shop. Ed couldn't be more proud of him!</p><p>"Uh, sure Al," Ed breathed, "For a second there I thought you found another cat you wanted to adopt."</p><p>The younger brother chuckled nervously. "No, no. Of course not!"</p><p>Ed gave his brother the side-eye and muttered suspiciously, "There aren't any cats in the shop, are there?"</p><p>The conversation was interrupted by a man walking into the shop. He wore a nice dress shirt and black slacks with his black hair slicked back with gel with only a few strands falling out of place. He looked like some sort of escort. Or rather, he would look like an escort if he wasn't soaking wet and very clearly drunk.</p><p>"Er, Sir?" Edward tried to get the attention of the man whose mind seemed to be elsewhere. The 'escort' stared at Ed, eyes going from bleary to focused and back to bleary. Seconds passed, the huff of the man's breath echoing across the walls. Winry had stopped her cleaning to take a step back and grab her phone, just in case the man tried something. Who knows what someone might do when they're drunk. The man swayed in his spot, stumbling around the wooden floor.</p><p>"Are you alright, sir?" Alphonse questioned slowly and quietly, slowly walking around the counter to the alcohol flushed man, Ed following suite. </p><p>The two stalked towards the disoriented man like he was a frightened animal, though it seemed very suitable to the situation. The brothers reached a few feet away from the man.</p><p>Edward whistled. "You sure must've gone through one hell of a break-up to get this drunk."</p><p>Alphonse hit his side with his elbow making him brother hiss in pain. "Are you okay? Do you want us to get you some water?"</p><p>"Uh," the man slurred, "Pro'ly</p><p>"Holy shit," Ed murmured, "He's totally out of it."</p><p>Winry finally spoke, "You two go settle him in a chair, I'll get the water."</p><p>Following her directions, the boys got the man sitting comfortably on the plush chair by the fire, almost without a problem.</p><p>Winry soon came back with a paper coffee cup filled with water. </p><p>The eyes of the man fluttered open, glassy, and trying to focus on anything it can. He then looked towards the long-haired blond and smiled dopily.</p><p>Ed scoffed and shoved the paper cup into the older man's hand. "Drink."</p><p>And he did, almost spilling some on himself, but he drank it all.</p><p>"Are you alright now?" Winry asked from behind the chair, making the man flinch.</p><p>He calmed himself, "Not entirely, but I can get by."</p><p>She continued, "Would you like for me to get you some Advil? I'm sure there's some lying around here somewhere."</p><p>"What?" Edward said, "Winry, you will not be giving medication to some rando that probably has some at home!"</p><p>She whacked him upside his head resulting in a hiss of pain.</p><p>"I appreciate it, but he's right, I do have some at home."</p><p>"Speaking of which, you should probably go home right now, " Ed hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't want to take care of this <em>dumbass</em> anymore! But his statement did result in Alphonse jutting his elbow into his ribs again. Ouch.</p><p>"I'm sorry about my brother," Al gave Ed the side-eye, "He really just doesn't know when to shut up."</p><p>The man laughed. "It's not a problem. I should be heading home anyways." He stood up and swayed a bit, but steeled himself. Each step seemed like a struggle, but the man left as suddenly as he came.</p><p> Winry inquired, "Do you think that we should have helped him?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>His answer resulted in two bruises on both of his sides.</p><hr/><p>He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings that afternoon. He was only interested in taking orders, making drinks, and annoying the shit out of his brother and friend. It has been a few days since the strange incident with the heavily drunk man, and Ed couldn't seem to get the man out of his mind. Al seemed to have noticed but hasn't said anything. Yet. He was passed a cup from Al with a snicker that he didn't hear and looked at the cup for the order. It was simple, a black coffee, no whip. He started and finished the coffee quickly, heading to the handoff plane, looking at the name of the customer on the cup.</p><p>"Roy Mustang," The name rolled off his tongue. The blonde looked around the shop and his eyes locked on a black-haired man. He stalked over to the boy with gold eyes. Ed's lip twitched to a smirk.</p><p>"Roy Mustang, huh," he huffed. "Like the car or the horse?" </p><p>Roy rolled his eyes, "Har har, very funny." He spoke sarcastically, but the smile on his face did nothing to conceal his amusement.</p><p>"What are you doing back here," the younger said, handing off the coffee, "Haven't you suffered enough embarrassment?"</p><p>"What," Roy continued, "Can't an older guy get a coffee from a non-mainstream coffee shop?" Ed huffed with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Ed," Winry hollered with a slight laugh. She shook her head, "Stop flirting with the customers and get back to work; there's a line."</p><p>He flushed at the mention of him flirting and turned his head to the front counter. There was, in fact, a line.</p><p>Roy followed his gaze and sweatdropped. "Uh, Edward. Was it?" The blonde nodded, putting away the thought of how his name sounded with Roy's voice. "Give me your number," he stated, "I'll call you."</p><p>Edward stuttered, feeling even more heat rush to his face. He quickly grabbed a napkin and a nearby Sharpie and wrote his number. He thought the paper would rip with how hard his automail was gripping it as he gave it to Roy. "Bye," he murmured as he the man left.</p><hr/><p>A few more days passed by, and Edward had only received a text to tell him what Roy's number was. The blonde had been abnormally less pissy recently and his brother had quickly grown impatient. What? He couldn't help but to want to know what's going on with his brother.</p><p>Ed had been cooking pancakes that morning. "Come on, Brother!" Al started, "Tell me what happened." The older only shook his head with a slight laugh. "Are you guys dating now or something?"</p><p>Edward tensed, making Al's smirk turn into a frown. "What? So you guys aren't dating yet?" Al continued, "But you guys are at least <em>talking</em> right?"</p><p>The older sighed and turned to look at his brother, "I just gave him my number, Al." Ed shook his head, "We haven't really talked more than just a text 'hi'." </p><p>"Really," the younger questioned, his green-gold eyes staring holes into his brother from the barstool.</p><p>Ed shifted his gaze from the pan filled with pancake batter to his brother, "Really really." The older served his brother some pancakes.</p><p>Al muttered with a mouthful of food, "You like him, don't you?"</p><p>Ed huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned off the stove and took his plate of pancakes. Quickly, he walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. As soon as the door shut he heard his phone ring. He placed his plate on his desk and grabbed his phone. The name on the screen  was "Roy Mustang." He grinned as he accepted the call.</p><p>Seconds passed. He heard breathing and he began to get worried.</p><p>"Hey," he heard the voice on the other line. His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Hey yourself," Ed spoke as he sat on his bed.</p><p>The other cleared his throat, "So."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee sometime," the man chuckled nervously.</p><p>Gold eyes rolled far enough that he could worry if they got stuck, "I work at a coffee shop. Try again"</p><p>"You're right," the man started, "Absolutely right."</p><p>"Lunch," Roy said, "You free on Thursday?" The blonde hummed in affirmation. "Meet me at 1:00 in the park near your coffee shop. I know a place."</p><p>Ed Smiled. "Cool. It's a date."</p><p>"It's a date," Roy said. They continued to talk for a few minutes. Ed swore that it was hours long, but soon enough, the call ended. The blond plopped himself on his bed. "Holy shit." He said. The reality of the situation began to kick in. "I'm going on a date!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for getting this far! Thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. Don't fear, this isn't the end of this! I'll leave each chapter somewhere that can be interpreted as an ending. No one likes cliff hangers haha</p><p>Love ya,<br/>Kai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>